


Whoever Said Three's a Crowd?

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hates being left out on dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever Said Three's a Crowd?

Rin was grumpy.  
That;s nothing new.

Rather, Rin was jealous, and very pouty about it too.

You and Haru went on a date today, and Rin didn’t get to join due to all the work he had to get through. And since the two of you got home, you two had been cute and affectionate with each other.  
Rin wanted attention too, dammit!!

So here he was, a fully grown man, sulking on the sofa because his boyfriends weren’t giving him enough love. His reputation would not recover.

You wandered into the living room with Haru, the two of you settling down beside him.  
“Hey Rin!”  
Silence.

You nudged your forehead against his shoulder.  
“Riiiiiiiiiiiiiin.”  
“What.”  
“Why the long face?”

Haru peeked over at the red-head.   
“Are you upset because you didn’t get to come with us today?”

Shit. Right on the money.  
“No!”  
“Liar.”  
“I am-!”

You cut off his arguing with a kiss. Haru in turn moved to sit in Rin’s lap.  
“If you want to spend time with us, all you had to do was say something,”

The grumbles from Rin couldn’t be translated into anything past muffled mumbles against your lips. His arms found their place around you and Haru. Haru had now busied his own mouth with kisses and nibbles at Rin’s ear.  
“We’ll give you a lot of attention now to make up for it, okay?”

Rin knew a peace offering when he heard one. Switching back and forth between you and Haru to give you both plenty of focus and kisses. His hands cupped and groped your asses in his hands, fully appreciating them. Haru sank down off of Rin’s lap onto his knees on the floor, and you followed his lead. The two of you removed his jeans and underwear to reveal his semi-hard cock. You held the base in your hand and glided your tongue up and down the side of his shaft, Haru following your lead now to lick and suck at the tip.

Rin groaned and leaned back in his seat, pulling off his shirt. The sight of you and Haru sucking him off was incredibly erotic, he was fully convinced that he was the luckiest man alive in this moment. He relished in the feeling of your lips all over him. Looking you in the eyes, he grinned and cocked his head towards Haru. Picking up on his signal, you separated your lips from Rin and crawled back behind Haru.

Blue eyes flicked back briefly to watch you before focusing on the man in front of them again. Greedily enjoying Rin’s dick all to himself. Not that you minded. You had a lovely sight in front of you when you removed Haru’s shorts and briefs. Spreading his cute, soft ass and swiping the tip of your tongue against his pink little hole. His cock twitched in the cutest way when your wet muscle would work around him in slow circles. Legs that were usually so strong felt like jelly when you touched him like that. He had to work extra hard to concentrate on Rin.

The red head got up, leaving Haru wanting more, leaving him to press his face into the couch cushions as your tongue moved against him. When Rin returned a few minutes later with lube, he was greeted to the sight of Haru laying on the couch with you atop him, lips attached to his neck and fingers deep inside of Haru.   
“Having fun, you two?”

Haru looked at him with glazed eyes and nodded slowly, mouth agape and panting. Striding over, Rin handed you the bottle of lubricant, kneeling beside Haru’s head.   
“Do you want him to fuck you?”  
Another nod, more hurried.

Rin winked at you and kissed Haru as you prepared yourself, and catching the blue-eyed boy by surprise when you started pressing into him. Laying yourself atop him and pressing his body close to yours, you pushed further into him, stroking his erection to assist with the pressure. Once settled, the two of you found a rhythm of thrusts against each other, into each other. Lips latching onto each other as you fucked him.

A chuckle could be heard from Rin as he got on his knees behind you on the couch, pressing a wet finger to your entrance, teasing you and pressing inside you.  
“Rin! I don’t want to wait! just fucking put it in me!”  
Haru looked up over your shoulder.  
“Hurry up, come on and fuck us, Rin.”

Can’t argue with that. Following orders, he made sure he was lubricated and slick enough before pushing into your hole. Causing you to be still so he could sheath himself inside you made Haru whine out at the lack of stimulation. When he was deep inside of you, the movement regained. Rin fucking you, you fucking Haru. Skin slapping on skin, Haru’s small gasps and moans against your lips and Rin’s rough grunts all meshed together in an erotic medley of sound. 

Haru was the first to cum, legs wrapping tightly around you and toes flexing. Splashing your stomachs with his seed. You followed closely behind, burying your face in his shoulder as you released inside of him. Rin pulled out and kneeled over-top the two of you, breathing hard against each other, stroking himself until he too, came over yours and Haru’s faces. He always said you two looked cutest when covered in his cum.

He sat back and sighed, listening to his heartbeat still pounding in his chest. Haru and yourself laid on either side of his chest, holding him close and feeling his hands run through your hair.  
“Just a nap and maybe a snack. I still want both of you in the bath and the bedroom tonight yet.”


End file.
